Misconception
by Drizzle117
Summary: On Father's Day, Rarity decides to take Applejack with her on her normal Father's Day brunch so that the farmer doesn't have to be alone on the day most ponies are not. However, Rarity's father Magnum has a misconception and believes that Applejack is his daughter's marefriend, coming along to make sure he accepts his daughter's choice in love! Hilarity ensues.
1. Part One: But -

**Misconception**

By Drizzle117l

_Part I_

_But – _

She was reading the letter wrong. She _had _to be reading the letter wrong!

The elegant white unicorn Rarity skimmed the letter clutched in her light blue aura again, azure eyes going wide as she realized she most certainly had _not _read the letter wrong. Her violet mane was disheveled and dusty, but at the moment, Rarity didn't care. She was currently in possession of the time bomb ending her life. _Tick…tick…tick…_

It would go off on Father's Day, as stated in the letter.

Rarity the unicorn, bearer of the Element of Generosity, would unceremoniously die of embarrassment.

_"Dearest Rare, _

_I hope you're looking forward to tomorrow's meal, because I sure know I am! A special Father's Day, just you, my shining diamond, me, your bumbling father, and your…friend. Now, Rare, about this friend: in your last letter, she seemed to be of great importance to you. You seemed quite eager for me to allow her to tag along on our visit – one, I must remind you, that was intended to be shared between you and me, father and daughter. After contemplating your letter, I have realized what must be going on._

_Oh, my little Rarity. You have a crush on another mare? _

_It's fine, of course; perfectly normal for a fine young filly your age. But this Applejack! You were raving on and on about how she simply had to come with us. You really wish me to meet your young lover, don't you, Rare? _

_Yup, this got a chuckle out of your old dad. Rarity, once just a little filly entranced with jewels, all grown up and bringing her marefriend to her Father's Day brunch! Well, don't you worry your pretty little head – I'm fine with it. More than fine, in fact. Can't wait to meet this "Applejack" character!_

_Excited to be seeing you – and your 'friend' – tomorrow, _

_Your loving daddy,_

_Magnum."_

Just reading the letter caused Rarity's face to flush with a bright pink burn that just couldn't seem to go away. How did this even happen? She had made it perfectly clear Applejack was coming for an entirely different reason, right?

…right?

Now that she thought about it, what _had _Rarity written on that letter she had sent concerning bringing Applejack along?

"Dear Father…I am excited for the luncheon we shall be partaking in on Sunday's evening…hmm…I will be bringing along a very good friend of mine…" Rarity's voice dropped quieter and quieter as she realized just what she _had _indeed said. "…it is _incredibly _important to me that she comes along…"

Slowly her words died out. "…and that she meets you," the unicorn breathed, a little less than a whisper.

_No, no, no, no, no! That wasn't what she had meant to imply! _Face burning like it was on fire, Rarity quickly rolled up the letter using her magic and summoned a saddlebag to carry it in. Strapping the bag on, she quickly glanced around, making sure no one was watching, and cantered out of the door as fast as she could. Rarity wasn't sure how she would stop the upcoming disaster, but she had to stop it, soon.

The only thought running through her head as she raced to Applejack's farm was: _This wasn't supposed to happen._

No, it wasn't supposed to happen.

It had started on Friday, the day Rarity had sent the letter to her father. The bearers of the Elements of Harmony were helping Applejack harvest the newest crop of Red Delicious apples. Pinkie Pie bounced about the top of the trees, light blue eyes shining as she knocked down apples with each spring. From there, the juicy fruit landed in a bucket carried tentatively by Fluttershy and her animal friends, though perhaps she wasn't the right pony to do the job – she squeaked and leapt backward each time a new target landed in the container. Rainbow Dash zoomed throughout the trees, allowing the wind caused by her speed to knock the apples down, where Rarity and Twilight would levitate them into various buckets. Applejack used no fancy technique – she just simply applebucked like she had been trained to do almost her whole life.

The topic of Father's Day was brought up by Twilight. "Are any of you going to visit your fathers tomorrow?"

"You _bet!_" Pinkie squealed, jumping out of the tree and landing in front of the shocked princess; Twilight yelped and stumbled backwards into a tree as Pinkie continued to chatter aimlessly. "My dad is gonna come, and so are my sisters, and my mom, so really it's more of a Father-Sister-Mother-Day or maybe it could be called Family-Reunion-Day and we're going to eat at Sugarcube Corner so the Cakes and I can throw them the _biggest _Father-Sister-Mother-Family-Reunion-Day-Party _EVER!"_

"Pinks, I think we get it," Rainbow groaned and rolled her eyes, alighting on the ground with surprising ease, considering just a minute ago she had been practicing daredevil moves.

"Well, I intend to spend the day with my father as well," Twilight smiled nervously, clearly still worried that Pinkie would get back up in her face again. She had nothing to worry about, really – the pink earth pony was busy indulging a Red Delicious apple, grinning.

"Are you going to Canterlot to meet him, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked nervously, slowly getting into a sitting position on the cool grass.

The lavender alicorn nodded. "We're going to my favorite restaurant, and we might even get to talk with the Princess!" Her violet eyes sparkled at the prospect of talking with her mentor again.

Rainbow nudged her in the side with one elbow. "But you're a princess now too, Twi!"

Twilight blushed and said nothing more, so Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy began to converse about how they would be spending that Sunday. Eventually Twilight couldn't seem to keep out of the conversation any more, and burst in.

Rarity, waiting for a spot in the talking where she could speak, sat there, watching and listening with a drab smile on her face when she noticed their farmer friend off to one side.

Applejack looked downhearted; she was slowly taking bites of one of the apples, but with no enthusiasm, and her posture was slumped, like she didn't care about what she was doing. Rarity, who had always been the kind of unicorn who couldn't _bear _to see a friend in need of good posture, scooted over by her side. "Applejack, darling," she asked in a quiet voice. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Aw, it's nothin', Rare," the orange earth pony said, managing a small smile. "Ah'm okay."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, Ah am!"

"You're the Element of Honesty, Applejack," Rarity said, lifting an eyebrow. "You're an absolutely _terrible _liar."

Staring into the unicorn's eyes pleadingly for a few seconds more, AJ finally lowered her head. "Okay, okay. Yah got me. Ah'll tell you."

The comforting look returned to Rarity's face. "Good. Now, dearie – what's on your mind?"

Applejack sighed. "…Ah won't have anypony to visit with on Father's Day," she mumbled, eyes looking straight down at the ground and nowhere else.

Rarity gasped; Applejack looked as if she was going to cry, which meant this had to be a very notable occasion to her. The white unicorn had hardly known her farmer friend to show any displays of hurt, let alone start _crying_. "Darling…are your parents…?" She couldn't get the last word out, but the earth pony clearly knew what she meant, as she gave one firm nod and let a single tear fall.

"…and _my _dad and I are gonna go flying," Rainbow Dash boasted next to them, oblivious to her friend's obvious hurt.

Applejack visibly winced and Rarity placed one hoof over her shoulders. "AJ," the elegant unicorn whispered in the other pony's ear. "I…I wish there was a way to help you."

"Shucks, Rare…I don't need any help."

"Yes, you do…ah-ha-_ha!_" The last note was high-pitched and sudden, causing Applejack to stare in shock at Rarity, whose eyes had lit up like lights on a Hearth's Warming Eve tree. "_Idea!_"

"What?" Applejack asked, obviously confused.

The unicorn turned to look at her, eyes glowing. "_You _can come with my father and I to the restaurant near the middle of Ponyville! You'll be welcome – I'll _make _sure he lets you come." Rarity was practically glowing.

Applejack blushed. "Aw, shucks, Rare. You don't have to do that!"

"No, no, no! Not another word!" Rarity got to her hooves and smiled. "I'd be happy to write a letter explaining!"

But apparently it didn't explain enough…

Whipping around the corner, Rarity flew towards Sweet Apple Acres, eyes wild as she tore up dirt with her hooves. Panting slightly, the unicorn slid in front of the barn –

– only to run right into Applejack, who was pulling a cart of apples past, humming a tune as she trotted along. "Well, howdy, Rares. What's going o—"

"_READ THIS!"_

The earth pony started as a light blue letter was shoved in her muzzle. Green eyes skimmed the parchment – the parchment containing Rarity's life, in her mind. The unicorn closed her eyes, waiting for the bomb to go off. Applejack would yell at her. She wouldn't take her act of generosity and come to brunch – and frankly, Rarity didn't want her to anymore.

Rarity waited for the screams. The anger. The explosion. The "I'm not going with you anymore" speech.

What she got instead entirely surprised her.

Applejack did not scream, or yell, or explode.

Applejack burst out laughing.

**AN: Yep, a Rarijack piece. It'll be a three-shot, and is also over on FIMfiction. I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews appreciated ;)**

**~Driz**


	2. Part Two: - she's not -

**Misconception**

By Drizzle117

_Part Two_

_ – she's not –_

Applejack laughed, doubling over with the shudders shaking throughout her whole body. Guffawing, she looked over the letter again and let loose a whole new storm of snickers. Rarity watched, jaw open, as the farm pony continued to laugh. It was like she wasn't able to stop!

After a few minutes more, Applejack looked up at Rarity, eyes brimming with tears of laughter. "Ah – Ah'm sorry, Rare," she choked out. "It's just…It's just…"

_"A disaster, _that's what!" the unicorn replied in a shrill tone. "My father believes…believes…" A blush spread across her muzzle, and Rarity looked away, unable to say anything more without tragically dying of embarrassment before the time bomb went off.

AJ snorted. "Ah know what he believes. Ah read the letter too, ya know."

Staring at her in disbelief, Rarity stuttered, "But..b-but…"

Her face suddenly burned as the carrot-colored earth pony snickered and elbowed her slightly. "Who's to say we can't have some fun with this, y'know?"

Rarity blushed and backed away. "Applejack! …_personal space!_"

Rolling her eyes, Applejack let out another low chuckle. "All Ah'm saying is that ya don't have to twist 'n turn this into such a bad situation!"

A horrified gasp escaped the unicorn's mouth, and she stared at the earth pony in horror. "Applejack, this is my _father!_ We're not going to go and lie about some faux…_relationship—_" – even saying the word made her snowy pelt turn crimson – "—to my _father!_"

AJ looked at her, green eyes half closed. "And why not?"

Rarity's cerulean eyes went wide. "B-B-Because…because…" she sputtered, clearly at a loss for words. That smug look Applejack was giving her was clearly much more than she could bear. "_Argh! May-be _you just won't go!" Letting out a screech of frustration, she cantered off in the opposite direction.

The earth pony watched, confusion now in her eyes. "But…" The expression trailed off, replaced with one of smug satisfaction. "Never mind, Rares…we can still have fun with this yet."

The next morning, Rarity was awoken from her peaceful, non-chaotic-and-incredibly-embarrassing slumber by three sharp knocks on her front door. She thought nothing of them at first, simply rolling over on one side to ignore them. Probably some salespony that would go away in a few minutes.

Then the knocks came again, louder this time. _Tap, tap, tap._

Lifting one eye open, Rarity groaned. She had stayed up later last night than she would have liked, worrying about 'reputation' and 'popularity' among the citizens of Ponyville once they heard of this outrageous new scheme. What time had she finally fallen asleep? …1:15 in the morning, was it?

The knocks happened once more, much louder. They were going to shake the whole boutique down if Rarity didn't answer them soon. Moaning, the unicorn levitated the sheets off of the bed and slid off, fixing the covers and summoning a comb to fix her mane as she trotted towards the door. "Carousel Boutique!" she sang in a forced cheery voice, opening the door with another beam of aura. "How can I be of assista—"

Rarity's jaw dropped.

Applejack stood at her front door, clutching a bouquet of flowers between her teeth. Green eyes narrowed, she smiled. "Well, howdy, partner."

"A-A-Applejack!" the unicorn stuttered, face flushing bright red. "Whatever do you think you're doing?"

Spitting out the daisies, Applejack grinned. "Just makin' sure mah '_date_' is ready for her big meetin' with her dad, ya know, the usual."

As Rarity stood, open mouthed, face flushed as red as a rose, the earth pony looked down at the daisies she had clearly brought as an offering of romance, licked her lips, and snapped them up in one big bite. Swallowing, Applejack muttered through her mouthful, "Why're ya starin' like that?"

"Because…" Clearly the elegant white unicorn was at a loss for words; all of a sudden her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. "Because…_sweet Celestia, what do you think you're doing!"_

"Yah just said that."

If possible, Rarity's already-red face glowed even more. "But…but…" Taking a deep breath, she prepared for the words. She really didn't want to say them, but now she felt she had no choice. "If you are going to…_disrespect _my father and his beliefs like that, then…then…"

She couldn't get the last words out. _Then maybe you just shouldn't come! _Was it the fact that, as the Element of Generosity, Rarity simply couldn't resist being generous and helping out? Every time she thought negatively, she remembered Applejack's tears falling as the other four lay in the orchard, talking about how they would spend the day with their fathers.

"Then what?" Applejack asked defensively, all of a sudden heated and ready for a debate.

Choking up, Rarity shook her head from side to side. She opened and closed her mouth like it was on a broken hinge; no words came out.

The carrot-colored earth pony smirked and placed one hoof over her 'marefriend's' shoulders. "Come on, Sugahcube. Let's go walk 'round Ponyville before we meet yer dad."

_No, no, no no no no no _

The silent screams in Rarity's head continued to echo as she was forced against her will to be treated like some sort of toy Applejack could drag around. It was all because of her element! Stupid element! If she hadn't been so generous, she never would have offered to take the parentless pony along with her, and now it was too late.

Rarity cursed herself multiple times as they headed towards the center of Ponyville.

"Hi, Rarity! And Applejack!"

Freezing, the white unicorn turned to see a small purple-and-green dragon scampering up, a love-bound look hovering in his green eyes. "You look lovely today," he complimented in a dazed voice.

A panicked though rushed through Rarity's head. This situation wasn't right! What if Spike got the wrong idea and thought she was rejecting him? …maybe that _wouldn't _happen?

"Hello, Spikey-Wikey! How is my favorite little dragon today?" Her voice was laced with a honey-sweet tone that all could easily tell was fake.

All except Spike, that was.

"Aw, I'm great, Rarity," the little dragon boasted as he looked his longtime crush straight in the eye. "Are you going to meet Magnum at the Daisy Days Café?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Rarity smiled nervously, feeling cold beads of sweat trickle down her ear. She was tempted to yelp and wipe them off, but that would be a very un-ladylike thing to do. Instead, she grinned, eyes darting back and forth, a nervous laugh escaping her lips.

Spike nodded. "And you, AJ?"

"Ah, me? Well, Ah'm here as—"

Panic shot throughout Rarity's body. Applejack couldn't give away their horrible, garish secret to little, innocent Spikey-Wikey! Especially since it wasn't true whatsoever! "—as my helper!" she burst out, before she knew what she was saying.

Spike turned to her, looking confused.

"She's helping me…bring flowers for my father!" Rarity continued, finding it slightly easier now.

"But you're a unicorn, Rarity, can't you just use your magic?" Spike asked.

"Oh! Heh…heh…guess I didn't think of that! Well…" The unicorn laughed nervously and began to back up. "He should be getting there soon, and we should _really _get going…"

"Aww," the dragon sighed. "Well, it was nice seeing you two. Hope you have a good time with your father, Rarity!"

"I will!" she called back, waving as Spike mournfully trotted away, his chances at hanging around with his fair maiden vanished like the snow.

Pain shot through her heart as Rarity watched, turning back towards the Daisy Days. "I wouldn't have had to lie to him if you didn't nearly explain what was going on," she hissed in her companion's ear. Applejack chuckled.

"You pointed it out yes'erday, but Ah _am _the Element o' Honesty," she grinned.

Rarity closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to scream.

All of a sudden Applejack's green eyes lit up. "Look! There's the Daisy Days Café," she remarked, pointing. "And…is that yer father?"

Rarity opened one eye to see a white stallion with a brown mane and a tweedy straw hat sitting outside the entrance of the renowned café, known for making the best dandelion and daisy sandwiches in all of Equestria. It was indeed her father, Magnum. Letting out a shaky smile, she hissed, "_That's him!"_

Looking the pony up and down, AJ smiled. "Well, let's go meet 'im, then!"

"But…I must tell you, my father is rather…" Rarity searched for the right word and eventually landed on a drab "strange."

"Ah'm sure he'll be just fine and dandy."

"But—!"

The orange earth pony let out a faux imitation of Rarity. "But! But! But! Not another word, sugahcube," she snickered, placing one hoof upon her 'date's' back. "Are you sure you're ready fer this?"

Rarity took in a deep breath and looked at her eagerly awaiting father. She thought of the letter. She thought of her mixed feelings, and Applejack's clear ones. She thought of Spike.

Rarity let the breath out.

"Ready."

Winking, AJ smiled as they began the steady trot towards Magnum. "Then let's go, an' have the best date of our lives."

**AN: All OOCness and plotholes will be explained in the finale.**


	3. Part Three: - my marefriend!

Misconception

_By Drizzle117_

**Part Three**

**—my marefriend!**

Rarity wondered if there was something wrong with Applejack's head.

She didn't mean it to be rude – heavens, no! Why would she be rude? – but something was quite out of character about the farm pony today. Applejack was the Element of Honesty, yet she was lying to Magnum just by coming here today! But she had been willing to tell poor, innocent Spikey-Wikey the horrid truth? What was going on?

"Rare! My little Rare! That's my girl!" loud shouts echoed from across the field; Rarity winced and ducked her head in case anypony recognized her.

Magnum came hurtling towards them, and instantly ruffled Rarity's mane; she let out a sharp yelp and jumped backwards. "Father, that hurts! And you're messing up my mane."

"Oops, sorry," her father replied, sitting back on his haunches. His blue eyes were alight with pleasure as he looked his 'little girl' over once again. "My, my, Rare. Have I told you what a lovely young mare you've become?"

"Only a million times."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Magnum smiled, pulling Rarity in for another hug. The unicorn mare's face flushed red as she noticed Applejack watching with obvious curiosity.

Magnum turned and burst into a wide grin. "And you must be Applejack! Pleasure to meet you, young filly, pleasure to meet you."

AJ's eyebrows lifted in surprise; she let out a warm chuckle and blushed. "Well…Ah guess it's rather nice to meet you too, Mr. Magnum."

"Now, now! Call me Magnum." Rarity's father was grinning so hard it appeared that his face would burst; casually he placed one hoof over her shoulder and began to trot towards the restaurant. "Come on, Rare," he yelled over his shoulder at his dumbstruck daughter. "I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about."

Heart flitting like a million butterflies were trapped inside, Rarity followed, prepared to meet her fate.

She could hear the time bomb ticking, one second at a time.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Rarity was pleasantly surprised to realize that, so far, dinner with her father and Applejack honestly hadn't been that bad.

They had all ordered their meals and taken their seats in the outside section of the Daisy Days Café, upon which Applejack had asked Magnum how he had earned his cutie mark, three footballs, causing Rarity's enthusiastic father to launch whole-heartedly into a tale of his school experiences in the expertise of sporting. Rarity herself had heard the story hundreds of times, but she was pleased to see Applejack nodding and seeming genuinely interested in all the things she herself was not.

"...and so Fiery Splash dove at me, and I swear, he was as big as a table as he slammed into me, knocking me down and the ball out of my hooves..." Magnum waved wildly around with his front hooves as he exaggerated the scene; Rarity noted Applejack fighting back a chuckle and had to wince to fight down one of her own.

The story continued, and Rarity felt her eyelids beginning to droop. Choking back a yawn, she excused herself from the situation to go inside and use the mare's room.

Trotting into the cleanly tiled room, the white unicorn levitated some of the pure water out of the gleaming silver faucet and washed her face in it, washing her normal light blue eyeshadow run into the drain. Everything was going wrong...

...but then why was everything going right?

A sob choked in Rarity's throat; she stared at her disheveled reflection in the mirror to see a confused and clearly upset mare staring back at her. This was all Applejack's fault. She had been furious earlier, so if she was supposed to be so angry, why was she just nervous?

Rarity sighed and looked down; she was glad she wasn't crying. Instead she looked at the little spiral designs engraved in the tiles of the floor. They were actually quite a beautiful color - a teal that reminded her of the ocean waves, or maybe Fluttershy's eyes. She had always adored Fluttershy's eyes - simply _gorgeous_ for modeling.

"Deep breaths, Rarity," she whispered, levitating her purple mane perfectly back into place. "Deep breaths. Time to go face your father."

She sighed; it felt like her chest was choked up. "...and Applejack."

The clopping of her hooves on the tiles as she entered seemed to toll out the tune she had been trying to wrench out of her brain the whole time now.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

"There you are, Rare!" Magnum looked up from under his wide-brimmed hat as she approached, bursting into a wide grin. "You missed the ending of the cutie mark tale. A real stunner, that one is."

"Yep," Applejack agreed, smiling at Rarity like nothing about the scene of her lounging with Magnum like they were old buddies was wrong whatsoever. "Ya should 'ave been 'ere, Rarity." Her green eyes blinked, changing into an expression of confusion. "What happened to yer fancy-shmancy makeup?"

"It washed off in the restroom," Rarity replied, lifting her head ever-so-slightly to keep a prideful appearance. She didn't want to seem nervous, or like her stomach was fluttering like a million butterflies were trapped inside. "That's alright with you, I suppose, Father?"

Magnum laughed like that was all some sort of a big joke. "Of course I'm alright with it!" He sighed and reclined in his seat. "Haven't I always told you to lose the makeup stuff and be more natural?"

"That's what Ah tell her!" Applejack snickered; Rarity felt her face flush hot.

"It just washed off!" she squeaked in a shriller-than-usual voice. "Nothing else to it!" She looked down at the grass, suddenly taking a very peculiar interest in a ladybug creeping stealthily over a blade of grass.

AJ lifted one eyebrow, let out a loud snort, and struck up another hearty conversation with Magnum which was luckily cut off by the arrival of their food. Rarity smiled heartily at their server, a tan stallion with a pale blue mane slicked back along his scalp, nodding as he placed her zesty cucumber sandwich in front of her; she intercepted it with her own magic and took a hasty bite, trying to stay as out of the conversation as she possibly could. Applejack welcomed her hay salad with open orange hooves, while Magnum used his deeper blue magic to remove his hat, revealing his previously hidden horn, took his daisy and daffodil sandwich, and also began to eat.

The waiter nodded as Rarity dropped five bits into his waiting hoof and trotted off.

The silence grew.

And grew.

And continued to grow.

Magnum was the first to break the silence - and his words snapped Rarity's heart in two.

Here it was - the time bomb was finally going off.

_Tick, tock, BAM_

"Soooo, Applejack...how long have you and my sweet little Rarity here been dating?"

He asked it as a totally casual question, like it was something that he asked his daughter every day, except it wasn't. Rarity didn't know what to say, even though it hadn't been her he was addressing. Applejack looked up, like the question surprised her, though she had to have known it was coming. It was _her_ who was on par with the whole idea of this "fake dating thing" anyways. Rarity felt a bitter twinge grip her heart; she wrinkled her nose.

Applejack, however, said nothing.

Magnum watched, blue eyes clearly confused by the lack of answer. Rarity too watched, waiting.

But for the first time, Applejack actually looked...nervous. Rarity drew in a sharp breath. Was this even possible? It was her idea to go along with this crazy misconception, wasn't it? So why wasn't Applejack making up her lies, like she said she would?

The truth hit Rarity like a ton of bricks: Applejack _couldn't_ bring herself to lie.

_She was the Element of Honesty._

"Father, may I speak with Applejack in private for a few minutes, please?" The words came out of Rarity's mouth before she realized it, but it was too late now. The orange earth pony glanced at her curiously, but said nothing, as if realizing the unicorn had just saved her skin.

Magnum chuckled, digging into his sandwich none-the-wiser. "'Course you can, girls. Go right ahead."

Rarity levitated Applejack's hoof and dragged her over; putting her orange ear up to her own muzzle, Rarity hissed, "We need to talk. _Now._"

They found themselves sheltering behind the Daisy Days, Applejack with beads of sweat rolling down the back of her neck, and Rarity with anxious, angry blue eyes staring her down.

"Rare, Ah'm sorry, Ah really am, but-"

"Spill the beans." Rarity glared with no mercy. "What is going on here, Applejack? Why are you doing this - trying to fake some sort of relationship between us and lie to my father's face?" She couldn't help it now - the tears were coming. "It's not funny, Applejack!"

"Aw, shucks, Rare..." AJ looked down, chest heaving and lip trembling. "Ah don't know if ya would understand..."

"Tell me!" Rarity practically screamed.

Applejack looked back up at her, eyes pleading. "What if ya don't like the answer?"

Rarity forced herself to take a deep breath in, hold it, and then release it. "Applejack..._please_ tell me...right now...I NEED to know."

"Well..." Applejack winced and looked down, blonde mane hanging in scraggily waves over her face. "Ah guess Ah just really like you, Rarity."

The unicorn couldn't believe what she was hearing; one of her ears twitched in order to hear better. "I'm sorry..._what_ did you just tell me?"

"Ah really like you, Rare. You're pretty and generous and kind and one of mah very best friends, even if we have little to nothing in common. And you offered to take me to this luncheon-fancy-shmancy thing with yer dad, even though Ah've never told ya about mah parents..." Applejack blinked rapidly, and Rarity gasped inwardly as she realized she was fighting back tears. "Ah should have told y'all a long time ago, but Ah didn't want yer pity..."

"You're so stubborn and prideful," Rarity breathed breathlessly, feeling like the whole world was in some sort of dream, and she was inside a bubble - one that was soon to pop.

"And when yer dad made that little slip o' the thought, I thought that I wouldn't be lyin' to him if I could make his thoughts a reality by the end of the day..." Applejack was openly crying now, and Rarity wanted to hug her but held back, watching with eyes wide. "That's why Ah told Spike that...I was really hopin' it wouldn't have been a lie..."

"Oh, Applejack...I can't believe you like me in this way. I never knew." Rarity was surprised to find that she was not blushing, but instead her voice was steady and firm. "If you had just told me in the first place, this could have been avoided."

"Yah would have gone with me as yer date?"

_Now_ she was blushing. Rarity looked away. "Um...well...I would tell him he had made a simple mistake, would point out that we are just friends, and..."

Applejack looked up at her, green eyes angry and hard, causing the unicorn to trail off. "Yah don't _like_ like me, then."

Rarity took a deep breath in, and released it, trying to stop a blush from spreading like wildfire across her face. "I never said that."

"Then how _do_ yah think of me?"

This was an easy question; Rarity answered simply, "You are a very good friend, and I am unsure what my feelings for you are, involving that matter. I think that we should discuss this later, and get back to my father now."

Applejack stood up, straightening her hat. It took her a few minutes to respond, but when she did, her eyes were bright with gratitude. "You know, you're right, Rare. We shouldn't be thinking about this right now, when you need to be visiting your father. It isn't called "Father's Day" for no reason, and we have to tell 'im the truth." She winked, wiping her eyes to cleanse them of all previous tears.

Rarity nodded, feeling her breath come out easily and simply. "Yes," she agreed with Applejack, turning to head out to the front again. "Let's. We'll discuss this...later."

_Of course, there's still the matter of Spikey-Wikey to deal with. And the fact all of our other friends will be curious. But let's not think about that now._

Rarity turned the corner, smiling at Applejack as they trotted over to Magnum's waiting form.

_We'll start with the fact that this was just a misconception. Yes..._

_Just a misconception._

**_AN: There will be a sequel called Clear coming out in a few days! Be sure to check my profile for it. :D Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! _**


End file.
